micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Knight990
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nemarkia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 00:44, 31 July 2009 Kleinland Pact The pact is incase a war between micronations breaks out and we get caught up in it, we have allies to protect us. --Kleinland 17:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) St.Charlie Diplomatic Relations I'd be glad to get into diplomatic relations with Nemkhavia. However, you must contact our Ambassadorial Council for this kind of stuff. Their address is consiglio_ambasciatoriale@yahoo.it. James Lunam, First Ambassador, will probably answer to your questions and requests. Yours, Alexander Reinhardt OBS Prime Minister of St.Charlie (Cajak 09:21, 15 August 2009 (UTC)) Pristinia-Sandus Dear Mr. Meehan, I write to inform you that I am not using the alliance with New Europe in any fashion, that there are several confidential documents issued by New Europe concerning this war, and that everything that is happening happens in concurrance with our ally. Should these false accusations continue, the Empire will see itself forced to take action. signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 15:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) International Senate Your Highness, How the IS works is very simple. I am asking for about 20 micronationalists to become senators to join. Basically, there is a act in Landashir to be passed through the Landashir'n Government i.e The Govt. realises that Anti Social Behaviour. The Govt. therefore proposes that a curfew is passed every Friday and Saturday night at 8.00pm. Should this be passed or not? Yes or No?. The IS's job is to give the international opinion of what should be done so that there will be fewer problems and arguments with other nations. I would appreciate it if you wish to become an International Senator, just start a list on the page and add your name to it. I send my regards, --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 07:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I am I am ashamed of my actions and I am not Blanchered one of my ex-advisors was. I fired him today--Danesland 12/10/09 Good. I'm glad it's over with. --Knight990 21:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) so am I-- User:DaneslandDecember 10,2009 Regarding Urkhavsk Your Royal Highness, Thank you for your reply. I am honoured to accept the position of Prince of Urkhavsk, but I would like to ask a few questions about it: 1. How many citizens does Urkhavsk already have? 2. Where is Urkhavsk? 3. And finally, although Urkhavsk is a "template nation", it must have a history: could you tell me about that? Regards, HIH Crown Prince Jonathan Empire of Austenasia 19:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Your Royal Highness, I graciously accept the office of Prince of Urkhavsk, and will put the title on my part of the Imperial Family page of the Austenasian website. However, am I literally the only person in the nation? If so, the Empire of Austenasia will not be able to recognise Urkhavsk until it actually has a "people". Before it fell into inactivity, what was the system of government and flag of Urkhavsk? Finally, could you please send me its coordinates so that I could see where it is on Google Earth? Much appreciated, HIH Crown Prince Jonathan of Austenasia 08:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Greetings Unfortunately Your Highness, the Palace Conference talks have failed. We will not be going ahead with this idea after all. My apologies. If you like, you can keep the title Prince of Urkhavsk as a mark of friendship between us. Again, my apologies. The people of Nemkhavia have spoken. King Marka I of Nemkhavia--Knight990 16:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Failed Palace Conference Your Royal Highness, I am sorry to hear about the failure of the Palace Conference. Thank you very much for allowing me to keep the title, and I wish you and your nation the best of luck as Nemkhavia's future is decided. Regards, HIH Crown Prince Jonathan of Austenasia 09:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) MDS The most help I need with the MDS right now is new members. I am in negotiations with Danesland to get President James to join, but he doesn't seem to get that if he really wants to join, he should go put his name on the page himself. If you could please join or failling that put some statement of support out, I would deeply appreciate it. Thank you for your time, --Michael Douglas 21:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Ambassador, Solvo Federation I have joined--President James, User:Danesland Nemkhavia into GUM Since I am already trying to use less and less the talk page, you'd better e-mail Chairman Lethler at lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org. There you'll sure he'll answer you. --Cajak 15:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Hey there, thanks for the wishes you left on the newsfeed. I wish you also a merry Christmas and a happy new year. --Cajak 23:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Dear Allie Dear Allie, I Bradley, Senator of Wyvern would ask you to join the OAM (Orginasation of Active Micronations) as 2 of your close allies are allready in it, it would be a good choice. We of Wyvern hope you take this as a advice and not as a order or something bad, We of Wyvern honnour our Alliance. Greetings, the Senate of Wyvern :To speak for my comrade, I have spoken it over with him. He currently does not wish to join the OAM. Should he ever do feel inclined to do so, he will just do it. It's not like he didn't consider it, he rather actively decided not to join the OAM. Thank you, --Comrade Mark Dresner 21:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Comrade Dresner is correct. Nemkhavia has decided not to join the OAM, at least not for the moment. The Government and I thought it through, and we have decided that it will not happen. Comrade President Mark Meehan --Knight990 21:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Gmail Hi, Gmail is going absolutely haywire. I can neither chat to you, and apparently my emails don't arrive...--Comrade Mark Dresner 16:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, as you know it has resumed working.--Comrade Mark Dresner 17:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RE Egtavian Star Application Greetings, Even though we already have an alliance, I still think it would be interesting to have your view on events concerning the micronational world.. I'd just like know what sort of things you would like to write about, how often that you would be able to write a column, and if you mind me proofreading your submissions for mistakes before they are published in the Egtavian Star. You can write about almost anything as often as you like, as far as I am concerned. Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 10:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Egtavian Star Greetings, That should be fine in all senses of the word. As it is now, I am writing and publishing the Egtavian Star when there is enough news to fill a four-page issue, which is currently working out at about once a week. I think that weekly issues would be the best arrangement, as it means that I'm not overloaded, the columnists aren't overloaded, and the quality of the writing and editing is not impaired. If you would send your column to me via our official e-mail address (egtavia{AT}yahoo.co.uk) as soon as you can, then it should get into the March 18 edition. Is there anything else that you'd like to bring up, or are you ready to start? Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 18:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: NOT a dead nation ah. I see. I didn't know Nemkhavia left. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 00:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry about it. There was a brief note on the newsfeed about it, but it is true. We have become an independent nation. Sir Mark, Knight990 00:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Address I would like, if possible, an e-mail address for establishing foreign relations between St.Charlie and Nemkhavia. Thanks in advance, --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : premier dot gov at gmail dot com.--Comrade Mark Dresner 16:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Mr. Dresner, is that your address or Mr. Meehan's? --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 16:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Mr. Meehan's obviously - I do not represent Nemkhavia, do I?--Comrade Mark Dresner 17:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: No, sorry, no offence intended. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 17:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: None taken ;-)--Comrade Mark Dresner 18:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Thank you very much, Comrade Dresner :) Sir Mark - --Knight990 23:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) News News article edited as asked. Thanks Francisvillegov 16:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) No worries, many thanks! Sir Mark Meehan Knight990 16:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Resume Foreign Relations. Dear Nemkhavia, We were orignaly your friends, and there for we would ask to resume this friendship as we of Wyvern have allways seen Nemkhavia as its Allies. Our Question is to resume our friendship, Regards, in the name of the Senate of Wyvern, --QuentinWyvern 21:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Our friendship is resumed. Sir Mark Meehan - Knight990 21:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Dear Mss Nentjavacka Hello, am I write in assuming that this is the President of Nemkhavia here? I am really terribly sorry Mss Nentjavaca that this Incident had to escalate, wee are trying to remove Dresner from his Post in the Moment, he can be quiet childish in this Hippie matters he is so concerned with. Please do not sincere Relations with Pristinia-Karthaginia, it is not are intention and as we are writing it is being worked on. The vote of mistrust requires two more Votes it was yesterday started. Please excuse my poor English also, I am working on it and if Every Thing goes well I will be replaced by the much more skilled Miss Mayr shortly. Best wishes, --Simon Earnest 17:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Rukora and MUSC Hello, I am President Turner of Rukora. I wish to open DR with Nemkhavia. I don't mind wheter these are formal or informal but I hope you are interested. We believe that Nemkhavia is currently one of the largest micronations around and we are beggining to rise to the micronational scene slowly (I would appriciate if you told us how big you think we are. Don't forget to watch my Easter Speech on YouTube when I gets loaded up). It also says on your MicroWiki page that your nation is interested in Music and Literature. We were wondering if you wanted to join the MUSC. You could then participate in events related to these areas. I hope you are interested in both prospects. Best Regards, Tom Turner 09:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Intermicronational Environmental Year You might be interested in having your micronation do something for the ImEY (Intermicronational Environmental Year). This is a chance for micronations to do things to help protect and conserve the environment, for example by making nature reserves, cleaning litter, or planting trees. There is about a month and a half left of the Year, but so far only four nations have taken part. For more information, here is its webpage: http://www.molossia.org/ImEY.html Austenasia 14:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations I am writing to inform you that the Empire of Austenasia has recognised the Republic of Nemkhavia as the legal successor state to the Socialist Union of Nemkhavia and Pristinia. We would like to resume friendly relations with your nation. Austenasia 21:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. Welcome back Sir Meeham, We are happy to see that your micronation has survived, we have questioned if your micronation whas defunct or not, but where happy it hasent. Brad1201 19:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello Mr. Meehan, Regardless of our differing views I would like to offer Nemkhavia diplomatic relations with us :) I congratulate you to your excellent reply by the way.--Eleytheria 23:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with the Empire of Austenasia Your Excellency, Thank you for your reply. The Empire of Austenasia would indeed like to commence friendly diplomatic relations with Nemkhavia, whose sovereignty we have recognised for some time now. May I suggest that a treaty of mutual friendship and recognition is drafted? Austenasia 18:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) relations relations thank you, we hope we get the agreement of the federal assembly President Alex Whitmarsh Vitcash 19:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant, long may our relationship last President Alex Whitmarsh Vitcash 18:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) About your message on my talk page... That message you left me on my talk page? I didn't get it. Could you please explain? Yabloko just snapped, and said I was "being a douche to everyone". Do you agree? ...Please don't. TalkTalkTalk 22:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Bethania Dear Mr. President The Republic of Bethania would like to establish diplomatic relations with the Socialist Union of Nemkhavia and Pristinia. We generally sign mutual non-aggression pacts with the micronations we recognize, and if we don’t, a de facto non-aggression treaty still exists. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both of our countries and, if you accept, hope for a long and prosperous future as friends. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of the Republic